kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
F.C. Internazionale Milano
Massimo Moratti | mgrtitle = Trajner kryesorë | manager = José Mourinho | league = Serie A | season = 2008-09 | position = Serie A, kampion | pattern_b1= _inter0910h|body1= 000000|pattern_la1= _inter0910h | leftarm1= 0000FF|pattern_ra1= _inter0910h|rightarm1=0000FF|shorts1=000000|socks1=0000FF | pattern_b2= _inter0910a|body2=FFFFFF|pattern_la2=||motivo manica sinistra | leftarm2=FFFFFF|colore manica sinistra|pattern_ra2=||motivo manica destra | rightarm2=FFFFFF|colore manica destra|shorts2= Kit shorts.svg|socks2=FFFFFF|colore calzettoni }} Football Club Internazionale Milano është klub futbollistik italian me seli në Milano, Lombardi, që zhvillon ndeshjet në ligën e parë të Italisë ose Seria A. Klubi u themelua më 9 mars të vitit 1908. Në Itali klubi është i njohur si Inter ose Internazionale. Interi është një nga klubet më të suksesëshme në historinë e futbollit italian duke fituar 17 herë Scudetti kampionatin, 5 herë Coppa Italia (kupën e Italisë) dhe 4 herë Super Kupën Italiane. Interi gjithashtu ka fituar 2 herë Kupën Evropiane (Ligën e Kampionëve)), 3 herë UEFA Kupën dhe 2 herë titullin Kampion Botëror. Gjithashtu Interi është ekipi i vetëm në Itali i cili asnjëherë nuk ka lëshuar ligën e parë (Seria A me 85 sezone të kompletuar. Interi është pjesë e organizatës G-14 që udhëheq Klubet evropiane. Interi ndeshjet vendas i luan në stadiumin e Stadio Giuseppe Meazza, i njohur edhe si San Siro .Stadiumin e ndan me rivalin e qytetit AC Milan,i cili është stadiumi më i madh në Itali me një kapacitet prej 80.018 ulëse.Inter stërvitjet i kryen në fushën e Angelo Moratti i njhour më mirë si La Pinteta Historia Kohërat e Hershme Lojatrët Ekipi momental Lista e lojarëve të ekipit momental. (kapiten) (i huazuar nga F.C Twente) Trainer : Jose Mourinho Të huazuar Numrat e pensionuar * - 3''' - Giacinto Facchetti, mbrojtës, 1960-1978 Lojtarët e njohur Lista më poshtë është e përbërë nga emrat e lojtarëve të njohur të cilët kan luajtur për Interin. Presidentët e klubit Trajnerët kryesorë Më poshtë është lista e plotë e trajnerëve kryesorë të Interit të rradhitur sipas vitit. Rekordet dhe statistikat Fitues të Kampionatit Botërorë me Interin Sukseset e ekipit sipas vitit *Kampion Italia : '''17 #1909/10 Campelli, Fronte, Zoller, Yenni, V.Fossati, Stebler, Capra, C.Payer, E.Peterly, Aebi, Schuler #1919/20 Campelli, Francesconi, Beltrami, Milesi, G.Fossati, Scheidler; Conti, Aebi, Agradi, L.Cevenini, Asti #1929/30 Degani, Gianfardoni, Allemandi, Rivolta, Viani, Castellazzi, Visentin, Serantoni, Meazza, Blasevich, Conti #1937/38 Peruchetti, Buonocore, Setti, Locatelli, Olmi, Antona, Frossi, N.Ferrara, Meazza, Ferrari, P.Ferraris #1939/40 Peruchetti, Poli, Setti, Locatelli, Olmi, Campatelli, Frossi, A.Demaria, Guarnieri, Candiani, P.Ferraris #1952/53 Ghezzi, Blason, Giacomazzi, Neri, Giovannini, Nesti, Armano, Mazza, Lorenzi, Skoglund, Nyers #1953/54 Ghezzi, Giacomazzi, Padulazzi, Neri, Giovannini, Nesti, Armano, Mazza, Lorenzi, Skoglund, Nyers #1962/63 Buffon, Burgnich, Facchetti, Zaglio, Guarneri, Picchi, Jair, S.Mazzola, Di Giacomo, Suarez, Corso #1964/65 Sarti, Burgnich, Facchetti, Tagnin, Guarneri, Picchi, Jair, S.Mazzola, Domenghini, Suarez, Corso #1965/66 Sarti, Burgnich, Facchetti, Bedin, Guarneri, Picchi, Jair, S.Mazzola, Domenghini, Suarez, Corso #1970/71 L.Vieri, Bellugi, Facchetti, Bedin, Giubertoni, Burgnich, Jair, Bertini, Boninsegna, S.Mazzola, Corso #1979/80 Bordon, G.Baresi, Oriali, Pasinato, Mozzini, Bini, Caso, Marini, Altobelli, Beccalossi, Muraro #1988/89 Zenga, Bergomi, Brehme, Matteoli, Ferri, Mandorlini, A.Bianchi, Berti, Diaz, Matthaeus, A.Serena #2005/06 J.Cesar, J.Zanetti, Córdoba, Materazzi, Favalli, Figo, Veron, Cambiasso, Stanković, Adriano, Martins #2006/07 J.Cesar, J.Zanetti, Maicon, Burdisso, Samuel, Córdoba, Materazzi, Maxwell, Figo, Solari, Vieira, Dacourt, Cambiasso, Stanković, Adriano, Ibrahimovic, Crespo, Cruz, Recoba #2007/2008 J.Cesar, J.Zanetti, Maicon, Burdisso, Samuel, Córdoba, Materazzi, Maxwell, Figo, , Cambiasso, Stanković, Crespo,Ibrahimovic #2008/2009 J.Cesar , J.Zanetti,D.Santon,Chivu,Maicon,Muntari,Cambiasso,Stankovic,Figo,Ibrahimovic,Balotelli *Kupa Evropiane: 2''' #1963/64 Sarti, Burgnich, Facchetti, Tagnin, Guarneri, Picchi, Jair, S.Mazzola, Milani, Suarez, Corso #1964/65 Sarti, Burgnich, Facchetti, Bedin, Guarneri, Picchi, Jair, S.Mazzola, Peirò, Suarez, Corso *Kupa Italiane: '''5 #1938/39 Sain, Buonocore, Setti, Locatelli, Olmi, Campatelli, Frossi, A.Demaria, Guarnieri, G.Meazza, P.Ferraris #1977/78 Cipollini, Canuti, Fedele, Baresi, Gasparini, Bini, Scanziani, Oriali, Altobelli, Marini, Muraro #1981/82 Bordon, Bergomi, Baresi, Marini, Oriali, Canuti, Bini, Bagni, Prohaska, Beccalossi, Altobelli #2004/05 Toldo, J.Zanetti, Materazzi, Mihajlovic, Córdoba, Ze Maria, Cambiasso, Stanković, Kily Gonzalez, Martins, Adriano #2005/06 J.Cesar, J.Zanetti, Córdoba, Materazzi, Favalli, Figo, Veron, Cambiasso, Stanković, Adriano, Martins *UEFA Kupa: 3''' #1990/91 Zenga, Bergomi, Brehme, Battistini, Ferri, A.Paganin, A.Bianchi, Berti, Klinsmann, Matthaeus, Pizzi #1993/94 Zenga, A.Paganin, D.Fontolan, Jonk, Bergomi, Battistini, Orlando, Manicone, Berti, Bergkamp, Sosa #1997/98 Pagliuca, Colonnese, Fresi, West, J.Zanetti, Winter, Ze Elias, Djorkaeff, Simeone, Zamorano, Ronaldo *Intercontinental Cup: '''2 #1964 Sarti, Malatrasi, Facchetti, Tagnin, Guarneri, Picchi, Domenghini, Milani, Peirò, Suarez, Corso #1965 Sarti, Burgnich, Facchetti, Bedin, Guarneri, Picchi, Jair, S.Mazzola, Peirò, Suarez, Corso *Super Kupa Italiane: 3 #1988/89 Zenga, G.Baresi, Brehme, Matteoli, Bergomi, Verdelli, Bianchi, Berti, Morello, Cucchi, A.Serena #2005/06 J.Cesar, J.Zanetti, Córdoba, Materazzi, Favalli, Figo, Veron, Cambiasso, Stanković, Adriano, Martins #2006/07 Toldo, J.Zanetti, Materazzi, Córdoba, Grosso, Figo, Cambiasso, Stanković, Vieira, Ibrahimović, Adriano ;Finale *Kupa Evropiane: 2 #1966/67 Sarti; Burgnich, Facchetti; Bedin, Guarneri, Picchi; Domenghini, Mazzola, Cappellini, Bicicli, Corso #1971/72 Bordon; Bellugi, Facchetti; Oriali, Giubertoni, Burgnich; Jair, Bedin, Boninsegna, Mazzola, Frustalupi *UEFA Kupa: 1 #1996/97 Pagliuca, Bergomi, Fresi, Paganin, Pistone, Djorkaeff, Sforza, Ince, Zanetti, Ganz, Zamorano *Central Europe Cup (Mitropa Cup) 1 (The Mitropa Cup carried a prestige only comparable with the Champions' Cup of later decades) #1932/33 *Kupa Italiane: 4 #1958/59 Matteucci; Guarneri, Gatti; Masiero, Cardarelli, Bolchi; Bicicli, Firmani, Angelillo, Corso, Rizzolini #1964/65 Sarti; Burgnich, Facchetti; Bedin, Guarneri, Picchi; Jair, S.Mazzola, Peirò, Suarez, Corso #1976/77 Bordon; Canuti, Fedele; Oriali, Gasparini, Facchetti; Pavone, Merlo, Anastasi, Mazzola, Marini #1999/00 Peruzzi; Serena, Córdoba, Blanc, Domoraud; J.Zanetti, Di Biagio, Cauet, Seedorf; R.Baggio, Zamorano ;Trofe tjera *Turnier Sankt Moritz: 1911 *Torneo Zürich di Milano: 1969 *Trofeo Ciudad de Vigo: 1996 *Trofeo Santiago Bernabéu: 1993, 2001 *Coppa Super Clubs (Mundialito de Clubs): 1981 *Trofeo Birra Moretti: 2001, 2002 *Trofeo Valle d'Aosta: 1998 *Trofeo TIM: 2002, 2003, 2004, 2005 Inter's Ultras Inter's supporters are among the most well known around Europe for having some of the oldest ultras around. The principal supporting group is Boys San, who were founded in 1969 making them the oldest group in Italy alongside Torino's Ultras Granata (1969), Sampdoria's Ultras Tito (1969) and AC Milan's now dissolved group, Fossa dei Leoni, which was founded in 1968. Simpatizantët ARTAN DAUTAJ GRECE SOSTRATU 12-14 NEO KOZMOS Shih ehde Lidhje të jashtme *Faqja zyrtare Category:Klube futbolli në Itali ar:إنترناتسيونال ميلانو bg:ФК Интер bn:ফুটবল ক্লাব ইন্টারন্যাজিওন্যালে মিলানো bs:F.C. Internazionale Milano ca:Internazionale Milano Football Club cs:FC Internazionale Milano da:FC Internazionale Milano de:Inter Mailand el:ΦΚ Ιντερνατσιονάλε Μιλάνο en:F.C. Internazionale Milano es:FC Inter de Milán et:Milano Internazionale eu:Internazionale Football Club fa:باشگاه فوتبال اینتر میلان fi:FC Internazionale Milano fr:Inter Milan ga:F.C. Internazionale Milano gl:Inter de Milán he:אינטר מילאנו hr:Internazionale Milano F.C. hu:FC Internazionale Milano id:Football Club Internazionale Milano it:Football Club Internazionale Milano ja:インテルナツィオナーレ・ミラノ jv:Inter Milan ka:ინტერი მილანი (საფეხბურთო კლუბი) ko:FC 인테르나치오날레 밀라노 la:FC Internazionale Milano lmo:F.C. Inter lt:Internazionale Milano FC lv:Milānas "Internazionale" mk:Интер Милано mr:इंटर मिलान ms:F.C. Internazionale Milano nl:Internazionale no:Internazionale oc:Internazionale Milano Football Club pl:Inter Mediolan pt:Football Club Internazionale Milano ro:F.C. Internazionale Milano ru:Интернационале sc:Inter simple:F.C. Internazionale Milano sk:FC Internazionale Miláno sl:Internazionale Milano F.C. sr:ФК Интер Милано sv:FC Internazionale Milano th:สโมสรฟุตบอลอินเตอร์นาชีโอนาเล มีลาโน tr:F.C. Internazionale Milano uk:Інтернаціонале (футбольний клуб) vec:Football Club Internazionale Milano vi:Inter Milan zh:国际米兰足球俱乐部 zh-yue:國際米蘭